


of DEO calls and New Year Countdowns

by hyperlazy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Calls during battle, Dare, F/F, First Kiss, Kara and Alex are dorks, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Protective Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperlazy/pseuds/hyperlazy
Summary: Lena promises herself (with a help of Kara's dare, of course) to kiss Alex this New Year's, but that dare seemingly won't happen when Alex is late because of the DEO. Will Alex make it on time? and will Lena stay true to her promise?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 143





	of DEO calls and New Year Countdowns

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Years! Here some Agentcorp to celebrate the end of the decade!

Lena arrives at Kara's apartment at 10:30, holding a bag of ice cream pints as Kara smiles widely and hugs her. "So, are you staying true to the dare?" Kara asks, looking at her suspiciously. Lena had hoped Kara had forgotten about that dare by now.

**5 days ago**

" _Dare." Lena groans, tipsy from wine she's been drinking for 2 hours now. Kara, her companion, about an hour ago, suggested her to play a game of Truth or Dare. Lena tried to not laugh, but fails miserably, telling Kara they're not teenagers on a sleepover._

_But here they were, playing a game of Truth or Dare._

_"Kiss Alex this New Year's, at my party." Kara smiles mischievously, looking at Lena who blushed._

**New Year's Eve**

Lena walks into the living room, Brainy, Nia, J'onn, and Sam were only there. "James is coming with Lucy, Alex is gonna be late because of duty calls." Kara continues, taking the ice cream and leading her to the couch to sit next to Sam.

"So, about the dare?" Sam asks, smirking. "What?" Lena chuckles nervously, looking at the brunnete. "Are you doing it?" Sam rolls her eyes. "Not you too, I regret ever saying it to you." She groans, she doesn't want someone grilling a stupid dare on her.

"You? Who are you kissing this New Year's?" Lena asks, changing the topic of discussion.

"No, don't change the topic, Lena Kieran Luthor." Sam, 'mom voice' and all, groans at her. Before Lena can sputter a smart remark, a knock is heard and Lena's head turns around to the door. "I got it!" Nia sing-songs her way to the door, opening it to reveal James and Lucy, much to Lena's disappointment.

"Where's Alex?" Lucy asks, settling into the couch next to Brainy. "DEO calls." Kara sighs, looking at the clock. "It's almost 11:30 and she's still working?" Lucy groans, just then, Kara's phone rings and she answers it.

"Alex." Kara greets putting the phone to speaker. "Kara." Alex mutters breathly. "You're on speaker by the way." Kara warns, looking at her friends. "Great, I don't think I'll make it to the party." Alex mutters as they can hear gunshots and Brainy's head perks up."Alex, what's happening there?" Kara asks, worriedly.

"There was a security breach two hours ago." Alex answers as they can all hear her muttering orders.

"Director Danvers, shall I go to the DEO for assistance?" Brainy asks, looking at the phone expectantly.

"We." gunshot "Can." gunshot "Handle." gunshot "It!" Lena worries for Alex, Lucy is amused how this call is happening, Kara is giving out major 'stubborn sister' vibes. "It doesn't seem like it, Alex." Kara rolls her eyes.

" _Get him to his cell, Winters!_ " Alex barks her orders.

"I swear to God, stay there, Kara!"

"What? Then leave you to di-"

"Kara, I'm not dying, I'm just putting the aliens to their cells, I'm almost done but I don't think I can make it to the countdown." Alex groans, as Lucy and Sam chuckle, stubbornness really is a Danvers trait. "You better make it, Alex." Kara warns. "Not everyone can break the sound barrier!" Alex remarks with a chuckle.

" _Tasers!_ " Alex yells

"How can you fight and call me?"

"Thank Lena." Alex groans, and Sam eyes her friend suspiciously, and Lena shows her a look of 'we'll talk about it later'

"Aleeexxxx." Kara groans, pacing around. "Kaaaraaa, stop bugging me!" Alex groans annoyed.

"It's 11:35! How can I not bug you?"

"Does it really matter to make it to the countdown? It's not like someone's gonna kiss me." Alex mutters as they all flinch when they hear the sound of electricity humming against flesh.

And Kara stutters, Lena's cheeks become beet red as Sam sniggers. "Fine, I'm almost done, I'm not staying for the clean up and I'll try my best, don't melt my face when I'm late for the countdown." The Director warns, and they can all see the eye roll Alex was giving her sister through the phone. "Oh, I will."

"Son of a-" They can hear equipment getting trashed.

"Alex!"

"What?"

"Fucking-" More trashing are heard, and everyone's amused.

"ALEX!"

"Shut up!" Alex groans, and they hear the shots of Alex's gun, and the sound of electricity cackling.

" _CELL NOW!_ "

They can all hear the shuffling of Agents. The phone goes silent, for a minute. "I'm coming, don't shout at me when I'm still in my gear." Then they hear an engine roaring and aggressive wind.

The clock ticks to 11:50, and Alex is still not there, and Lena loses all hope that she can kiss her.

It's 11:58 and Alex is pulling up to the apartment complex and getting into the elevator.

"Ten!" Alex is still in the elevator, Lena is staring into space.

"Nine!" _Three more floors_.

"Eight!" _Two more floors_

"Seven!" _One more_!

"Six!" The elevator finally opens

"Five!" Alex sprints from the elevator.

"Four!" The Director stops at Kara's door.

"Three!" Alex opens the door still with her tactical suit, sweaty and suit full of grime, and everybody smiles, Lena is surprised.

"Two!" Alex smiles and hugs Kara.

"One!" Kara pushes Alex to Lena, who was standing next to the fridge. And then, both their lips are glued to each other, Alex was tensed, but eases into the kiss and pulls Lena closer, deepening the kiss. Alex smiles when she hears Lena groan in the kiss.

" _Happy New Year!_ " They all yell, Sam's voice the loudest as she cheers on the two. When the both of them pull away from the kiss, Alex smiles and Lena's heart flutters.

"Happy New Year, Lena." The redhead laughs nervously.

"Happy New Year indeed, Director." Lena chuckles, looking Alex up and down, still in her tactical suit.

"Oh- oh, god. I'm dirty and disgusting." Alex pulls away for a second, laughs nervously. Lena is amused, earlier on she heard her barking orders, cursing words that'll make a sailor blush, then now. Alex is caught up in her, nervous as hell.

Lena smiles and pulls her in for a hug. "I don't care."


End file.
